No hay luz, sòlo aquella sonata
by Soley de Lioncourt
Summary: En el sueño hacia el descenso... la busqueda de tu beso me retiene... ¿Porquè no puedes entenderme?... ya no deseo escuchar el trino de ese violìn infernal...


_**No hay luz… solo aquella sonata.**_

Por: Soley de Lioncourt

_**N**o hay luz solo aquella sonata…_

_Una dulce y quizá monstruosa sonata de violín… imperiosa tristeza, intensificando sensaciones…_

_Si he estado solo… advertidme… me encuentro loco. Casi sangrándome el alma, aquella que jamás he visto y creo que jamás lo haré._

_En mi mausoleo vacío… hallo ahora mi compañía, los fantasmas que se avecinan a mí, cantando, como coros celestiales… ¿O es que los ángeles celestiales existen?... nunca lo supe, solo he conocido uno en la tierra. Puedo permanecer aquí tendido en la hierva que crece… entre la enredadera que lucha por apoderarse de la piedra incauta y removible por la que algún día seré cubierto si el dios que me posee me lo permite…_

_Y sigo escuchando el violín. Una dulce nota… y seguida por una penosa, transcurre, infinita acaudalándome en sus trinos… me siento débil… mareado._

_Una amatista, sulfurosa, un halo… luz crispada… eternizada y melancólica, esos ojos que me han mirado desde que mis memorias vuelven a mi cuando eso deseo, desde el espejo, luna adormecida casi hecha de agua…_

_¿Dónde ha de terminar la aventura? Y me he levantado, sin hacerlo, del ataúd sin tapa, siquiera sin paredes que me rodeen… y miro la penumbra, no hay luz solo aquella sonata. Solo aquella sonata._

_A causa de escuchar tus pasos mis elucubraciones se han interrumpido, he sabido que eras tu desde el principio, amado y luctuoso impoluto… virginal címbalo inherente de mi alma._

_Tu voz como canto sacro, surgió de las entrañas de la tierra…_

-pero es que no hay violín alguno… _-¿has sido tu quien dijo eso?... ¿Para ello has llegado hasta aquí?_-pero… ¿porqué han intentado matarte?

_Vaya… así que eso era… no me estoy volviendo loco. Parecía olvidar que mis pensamientos son para ti, mas que palabras en alto volumen. ¿Es acaso la filigrana que adorna tus palabras la que vela mi visión?... sigue sin haber luz. Me has recordado que debería ufanarme de no morir en medio de la callejuela. Has tenido la delicadeza de traerme a morir aquí. Sobre un cadáver bajo el escrutinio del mármol que yace debajo de mi espalda._

_Tus ojos eran aquella amatista partida en dos mitades iguales. Y es que solo tienen brillo propio. ¿O es que son las lágrimas que las bañan?... son lágrimas de rojo. Aguas del Nilo envenenadas por la plaga. Y te amo. Te amo más allá de la sangre que nos moja, que moja mis labios y mi pecho, mas allá de esta oscuridad que cubre con su velo mis ojos de cielo; mas allá del brillo dorado de las espigas de trigo adornando mi cabeza._

-¡¡Te he dicho que no hay ningún violín¡¡… ¡¡¡Deja de decir tonterías¡¡¡

_Escuché tu voz nuevamente… entre la sonata interminable. No me saques bruscamente de mi ensueño de muerte. Deseo seguir oyéndola… escuchándola… acompañándola con tus palabras, bañándolas en el escarnio._

-¡¡¡Escúchame Soubi¡¡¡ ¡¡Escucha mis palabras¡¡ ¡¡Respóndeme¡¡

_Mas halos… halos hermosos… brillan por si mismos y no hay luz que las ilumine… ya no creo sentir tus sacudidas, Ritsuka… tampoco tus frágiles dedos aferrados a mi piel. Pude recordar vagamente tu silueta, pero mis ojos solo enfocaron tus lágrimas._

_Si he de morir aquí tendido… quisiera pedirte una última cosa._

_-_…Bésame…

-¿Qué has dicho?...-_pareces sorprendido de escucharme_-¡¡Llevo aquí mas de una hora y lo único que me dices es eso¡¡… ¡Quiero saber que ha pasado¡ ¡Quiero que me lo digas todo¡¡¿Cómo es que has peleado tu solo nuevamente?¡…

-…be-_siento la sangre manar de mis labios de nuevo, he escupido un nuevo chorro, y ni siquiera puedo imaginar tu hermoso rostro trasfigurado por el horror._

-¡¡¡¡Soubi¡¡¡¡

_Seguramente has empapado tus mejillas de agua de sal. Por mi culpa. Me reprochas casi gritando, como si estuviera haciéndote daño._

-¡¡Pero es que lo haces¡¡-_me exclamas_-¡¡No puedes morirte¡¡ ¡Deja de pensarlo¡ ¡Deja de pensarlo¡

_¿Es una orden, Ritsuka?... Por esta sola vez déjame pensar que si… y así olvidarme de esto… dejar de escuchar ese violín… me crispa… ahora es infernal… ¡¿Porqué?¡ ¡¿Porqué no para?¡ ¡¿Por qué no se detiene?¡¡¿Porqué me atormenta?¡ … y ¿Porqué esas ominosas voces engendradas por diablos no dejan de susurrarme al oído mientras me enervo?_

_Pienso que puedes leer mis pensamientos… o quizá estoy hablando creyendo que pienso…_

-¡Solo aguanta un poco más¡¡vendrán por nosotros Soubi¡-a_ñade tu voz bélica. Sin embargo sabes al igual que yo que no llegarán a tiempo. Haz bajado un poco el volumen de tu voz, parece que te escucho derribarte sobre la tierra seca…-_por favor… que lo hagan…. Que lo hagan pronto…-_sollozas nuevamente_-…Soubi…-_dices mi nombre de tal forma que pareces lastimarte… y también me lastimas a mí_.-¿Por qué…?... ¿Porqué volviste a hacerlo?... ¿Porqué no me llamaste?...

_La sonata… ahora ha tornado un camino mas triste… parece comunicarme el descenso. Ritsuka, no sabes cuanto me duelen las gotas que brotan de tus ojos… el pecado que enrojece el derredor de tus pupilas y les da el brillo mas infernal de todos. Quisiera beberlas, absorberlas con mis labios y verterlas en la raíz de la rosa descomunal que se marchita al pie de mi mausoleo. Desearía poder escribir mi epitafio con esa sangre… y sellar mi firma con tus lágrimas._

_Quiero volver a intentarlo… la melodía de ese violín se ha vuelto brusca…_

-…Ritsu…ka…

-¿Es que acaso no has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?-_me preguntas entre sollozos_.-¡deja de balbucear sobre el violín¡ ¡Solo estoy yo¡

"**No hay violín… solo estoy yo…"**_ Has dicho eso._

-Ritsuka… b-é-s-a-m-e…- _he deletreado para ti, no sé si puedas entenderlo. Es lo único que quiero. No quiero responder a tus preguntas. ¿Acaso no has reparado en que mi muerte se avecina?... Minutos eternos… no puedo irme si no lo haces… y me llama. El violín está muy cerca y parece que lo toca un ángel. No sabía que hubiese más ángeles… además de ti._

-¿Pero por qué… me pides eso ahora?...

_Intento mover mis miembros, sentir algún vínculo a ellos, que ya no he sentido… no sé si ese cosquilleo sea normal pero he podido llegar hasta tu mano. Ritsuka... estas temblando. He tomado tu frágil muñeca con la última cosecha de fuerza que no sabía que aún aguardaba y dolorosamente llevé tu mano hasta mis labios, te he manchado de sangre; lo siento._

-b-é-s-a-m-e…-_te he vuelto a deletrear._

-¡por supuesto que entiendo¡ ¡Cómo intento entender porqué osas darme a entender que te despides¡¡No vas a mor…

_Quise interrumpirte, lamí las yemas de tus dedos suavemente. Ritsuka, eres un caramelo, eres como un chocolate amargo también. Sólo deseo que me entiendas, parece que no lo haces. Yo ya no tengo remedio. Lo único que quiero es tu beso, nada más. El violín es mi letargo… ¡Apiádate de mí dulce sonata¡ ¡dame solo un poco mas de tiempo.¡ _

_Y toco ahora con alevosía tus cabellos que recuerdo azabaches… son suaves. Y luego tomo tu nuca para atraerte hacia mi. Te desintegraste en mil aleteos sobre mi rostro, tenían alas doradas, negras y azules, incluso rosadas… mas tarde descubrí que eran tus pequeños labios los que habían provocado en mí aquella ilusión._

_O quizá no. Te sentí por última vez. O quizá solo fue la última visión de mi sueño. Ha terminado la aventura, Ritsuka. Incluso tal vez…_

_No._

_Todo es blanco y no hay mas mariposas… es seguramente el aleteo silencioso de una sola… que ha pasado rozando tu mejilla y luego tu oreja; Tiembla mientras desciende y la vez al final posarse bruscamente sobre el mármol de aquella vieja sepultura…_

_Tampoco se escucha ya la sonata del violín… ni siquiera los coros infernales._

_Y ella ya no se mueve. Ni siquiera parece que hubiese estado viva alguna vez._

**Fin**

**Hola: **Sé que puede parecer un tanto confuso el relato, empezando por la manera en que se escribe y por supuesto como carambas se ha llegado a él. Pues no sentí necesidad alguna de relatar los porqués. Solo esto, y nada más. Por que simplemente el soundtrack que estoy escuchando aún y que he repetido unas 20 veces a lo largo del fic me lo inspiró (es del OST 01 de Yami no matsuei y la melodía es: "Norowareta tsukiyou no kioku". Además de haber escuchado a Tartini con su "Akuma no trill" en el mismo ost. Lo que no acabé de entender fue porqué escribí algo de loveless no siendo ese el propósito de un soundtrack de YNM.

Amo Loveless.

Espero que al menos les haya agradado tantito.

A propósito, esto es un ONESHOT y alguna especie de angst con drama.

Hasta la próxima. (dejen revisión porfavor)


End file.
